Drawcia
|category = Boss, Final Boss}} Drawcia is the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. She is a powerful sorceress born out of a mysterious painting, wanting to rule a world made of paint and art. Being the original owner of the mighty Magical Paintbrush that turned Kirby into a ball and Dream Land into a piece of artwork, she is capable of creating shadow-like entities out of paintings and fire blasts of powerful dark magic. Her capability to bring things to life with paint is similar to the abilities of Adeleine, Paint Roller and Paintra; however, Drawcia has much more creative and magical power at her disposal than any of these characters, being able to create whole worlds and even full-fledged bosses (including Paint Roller himself) to impede Kirby in his attempt to undo her spell on Dream Land. Like many final bosses in the series, Drawcia has two forms that Kirby must confront in battle. She is fought as both Drawcia Sorceress (the form she appears in during the opening cutscene) and Drawcia Soul. Physical Appearance Drawcia is a sorceress-like witch of paint. She wears a jarring violet robe with blue and yellow markings on the bottom, with golden shoulder pads which hold up her pink ascot, and a violet hat with pink fabric at its base. She has grayish-blue hair, one visible eye (a second becomes visible while Drawcia is transforming into her soul form but is not visible in the actual battle), and a yellow mouth barely visible under her robes; this mouth moves from her abdomen to her underside when she releases balls of energy and Para Sorcresses, and conjures other enemies or spikes. It is revealed at the end of the game that Drawcia's true form is a strange painting that came to life. Games ''Kirby: Canvas Curse thumb|256px|[[Drawcia Soul about to be brought forth.]] Throughout the game, Drawcia creates replicas of King Dedede, Kracko, and Paint Roller out of paintings, with the intention to hinder Kirby's progress. These paintings of them serve as bosses at the end of every level, each one being fought in a type of "Boss Sub-game." When Kirby first confronts Drawcia at the end of The World of Drawcia, she is in her witch-like sorceress form. While in this form, she fires magical blasts, draws huge spikes that pop out from beneath the ground, jumps into the air and quickly zooms towards Kirby, and summons smaller versions of herself called Para Sorceresses. She can paint enemies to life with her paintbrush, but none of them give Kirby a Copy Ability. Drawcia is permanently protected by a mirror-like shield, which makes her resilient to rushes and taps with the stylus. To defeat her in this form, Kirby must draw a Paint Shield and reflect one of the blasts back to her, which stuns her. Kirby must then continuously ram her (up to three times) while she is paralyzed. Repeating this forces her to enter her ghastly final form, Drawcia Soul. Drawcia's goal is ultimately left unfulfilled, as Kirby bests her at her own game by pursuing her all across the ruined land, ultimately destroying her using the Paintbrush's power and bringing peace to Dream Land once again. Kirby Super Star Ultra Drawcia appears on one of the cards in the Kirby Card Swipe sub-game. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Drawcia appears as a rare keychain and in one of Stone Kirby's transformations alongside Dark Nebula. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Drawcia appears as a Figurine after obtaining gold medals on all stages. Kirby: Planet Robobot Drawcia appears as a rare sticker inside of a painting. Music ''When played with the Old School music option on, Drawcia's theme changes to the Fountain of Dreams theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Related Quotes Trivia *Drawcia is the only boss to have any form of HP in Kirby: Canvas Curse. *Drawcia is the first female final boss in a Kirby game, with the second being Queen Sectonia from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *While not sharing color themes, Drawcia and Yin-Yarn are alike in many respects. They are both magicians whose plans involve transforming Dream Land into the material of their choice (paint and yarn respectively), both have transformed Kirby into an entirely different form for the majority of the game, and they don similarly-shaped robes. *Both battles with Drawcia are adjusted depending on which Character is used. One example is that she will summon five bombs at full health against King Dedede and Meta Knight as opposed to three when she fights Kirby. Additionally Drawcia's health bar will be purple instead of red when she is fought with any other character than Kirby. *During the entire Drawcia battle, some of the warping effects used for the background are similar to the effects used during the final battle of the SNES game EarthBound, which was also created by HAL Laboratory. **In fact, Drawcia Soul's theme sounds somewhat like the final battle theme of EarthBound, both being erratic and metallic. *Drawcia was the first final boss in the series to have a "Soul" version. This was then adopted by many final bosses following. *One plot utilized image of Drawcia depicts her closely resembling Dark Matter. *Though not appearing in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, a similar entity based on Drawcia named Paintra appears as the boss of Lollipop Land. Paintra uses very similar attacks, such as painting pictures. **The pause description during the fight against Paintra implies that she is Drawcia's sister, and that the two were separated at birth. *Concept artwork reveals that Drawcia went through several designs during the development of Kirby: Canvas Curse.[http://imgur.com/E3JysS9 Kirby: Canvas Curse concept art] *Drawcia's figurine description in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse vaguely implies a possible connection to Claycia. *In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, the Beam Mage has armor based on Drawcia called Drawcian Garb, as well as a weapon called the Drawcian Magic Staff, based on the Magical Paintbrush. Artwork KPR Sticker 157.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter 1a.png|Drawcia appears in one of the celebration pictures in Kirby Star Allies Drawcia_Kumazaki.jpg|Artwork by Shinya KumazakiKumayou.halfmoon Artists.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Concept Artwork Drawcia Concept Art.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Gallery Drawcia - Para Matter.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawing_Paint_Roller.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (silhouette) Drawcia Intro.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia painting.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' F_is_for_friends_who.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Stone transformation) Rare_Keychain_25.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Drawcia Figure.PNG|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) TKCD_A33.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Armor) TKCD_W33.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Weapon) Sprites and Models KCC Drawcia sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Drawcia_sprite_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (silhouette) Drawcia (Kirby Card Swipe).jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Kirby Card Swipe) Figurine Drawcia 10771.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) References de:Malia es:Drawcia fr:Crayonna it:Strega Pigmenta ja:ドロシア ru:Дроусия Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Villains in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Female characters Category:Artists Category:Mythological characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses